Percy Jackson and the One Shots
by Acrzie
Summary: A bunch of One Shots following the PJATO crew. Percabeth, Jasper, Tratie, Beckalina, Connor/Lou, Chris/Clarisse, Will/Nyssa and Leo/Luci (if you have no idea who Luci is read my "Dancing Through Fire" story). Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this came to mind, cuz no one has asked me to Homecoming :'( boo hoo. Anyway it's a 3 choice thing so pick the one you like best and pretend that's how Leo asked Luci. **

**IDEA ONE**

I was at spring musical rehearsal. Weird I know. But Chiron wanted us to get involved and have fun, especially since it was Senior Year and I would be going to Julliard for dance. I was stretching and talking to the other dancers.

"OMG! You're going to Julliard?!" Megan squealed.

"Yeah. On scholarship."

"OMG!" She jumped up and down "You're so lucky!"

The musical we were doing was _West Side Story,_ I was Anita. The two reasons being I could dance very well and the director, Mrs. Harris, said I looked the part. I had to pretend to love this revolting guy named John Lambert, who was playing Bernardo.

In the middle of "I Feel Pretty" someone came through the doors to the auditorium. We kept going until a voice called out "Hey Luci!"

Turing I saw Leo holding flowers and a small set of speakers for an Ipod. "I Feel Pretty" stopped and Leo and I's song came on. _"I'm Yours" _was playing.

He got on one knee and loudly cleared his throat "Lucinda Maria Valencia. I'm here to ask you if you will give me the honor of accompanying me to this school's prom."

I laughed and hopped off the stage. "Of course!" I ran into his arms and he swung me around. Everyone went "AWWW!" Until Mrs. Harris told Leo to get out and for us to get back to work.

**IDEA TWO**

I was in Algebra, tapping my pencil against my notebook.

Leo put a hand on mine "_Lucita _stop that's annoying."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't be like that baby." He winked.

"Can it Valdez." I poked him in the arm with my pencil.

"OW!" He whisper yelled.

"Aww poor baby." I teased.

"Why don't you kiss it to make it better?" He faked innocence.

"Not happening."

"You know, you hurt my lip too. You should probably kiss that better too."

I rolled my eyes and hit him in the arm.

The teacher, Mr. Ray was giving a pop quiz. Ugh I hated those. Everyone got the quiz and I began. All the problems were impossible and I was ready to poke my eyes out.

I skipped a bunch and went on to the back page. Written in big letters on the bottom was "_Hey Lucita, this quiz won't count if you go to Prom with Leo Valdez." _I gasped and looked over at my boyfriend.

"Seriously?" I said loudly smiling and raising an eyebrow, the entire class laughed.

He laughed "Don't pretend you don't love it."

"I do actually. And I would love to go with you."

"Perfect." He smiled.

"Now may I ask, was everyone's quiz like that? Did you ask everyone here to prom?"

He smiled "No dork, their quizzed said 'shut up and pretend you're writing. Leo is asking Luci to Prom. Don't be the kid who messed this up."

"Wow Leo that's reassuring." I laughed.

**IDEA THREE **

I was in my cabin doing Biology homework. Suddenly there was a loud knock and I opened the door. Nyssa was there "Luci come quick. It's Leo."

I gasped and ran to the Hephaestus cabin. There was complete darkness and then lights came on. I noticed there were twinkle lights hung on the wall, they spelled out _Prom? _I smiled and Leo came out.

First thing I did was punch him in the arm.

"What was that for!?" He asked.

"You scared me! I thought you were hurt, you idiot!" I yelled at him.

"I'm fine!" He yelled back.

"Don't ever do that again!" I was screaming.

"Will you go to prom with me?" He yelled.

"I'd love to!" I responded, still screaming.

We both started laughing and then he kissed me.


	2. Brave

**A/N: This is a Percabeth crossover with Disney's "Brave", sorry I love this movie! It's not really a HUGE spoiler (just a bit from the Trailers and some minor things) for those who haven't seen the movie. For those of you who have seen the movie I've changed some names of Clans and such. I adapted some things and changed some others and don't be surprised if some Scottish grammar and spelling makes its way into the story.**

My name is Annabeth Chase and I am from the Clan Crìonnachd. We are known for being wise and good with strategy, daggers, bow and arrow, and democracy. I guess that's why my Clan is in power. The other three clans are Deuraich (The sailors, swordmen and traders), Caochladh (The magicians, and defenders of the Western Boarder where enemies try to invade often) and Teallach (the weapon forgers and inventors as well as skilled swordmen and warriors).

My stepmother Queen Hanna **(A/N: couldn't find her stepmoms name so I made one up) **decides what I do, when I do it and how it is done. My own mother died after I was born. My little stepbrothers, twins they are Matthew and Bobby get away with murder. I get away with nothing. Devils they are. My father King Frederick is a thin man but he knows strategy and is often found preparing for every scenario imaginable. But it's really my stepmum who runs the show.

It is my 16th birthday; today I have the day off from lessons. No more being a lady, I can go do whatever I want. I spend the entire day outside in the woods surrounding the Castle we live in. I fire arrows from the bow my father gave me. In the middle of the day I climb the carragh, the highest rock in the Kingdom Crìonnachd. I drink from the Firefalls, which only the bravest of kings has ever done. My horse, Calma, whinnied in protest but I just laughed and began the climb down.

That night, I come into the Great Hall with a tray of small cakes; it is my birthday so I can do whatever I want. My stepmum gives a disapproving _tsk _but I ignore this as I shovel cakes into my mouth.

"Annabeth, a lady does not shovel food in her mouth. Nor does she leave weapons on the table." She chides.

"I thought I could escape from being a lady today." I mumble.

"A lady doesn't mumble." I roll my eyes as Bobby and Matthew play with their food. I laugh a bit and slide them two cakes each under the table on a plate.

"Thank you." They mouth.

"Frederick, they can all come." Stepmum smiles.

"Eh?" He asks. "Oh that! Did you tell Annabeth?"

"Tell Annabeth what?" I look up in horror, what did she plan this time?

"You Highland Games. Suitors from each clan will come to win your hand in marriage."

"BUT MUM! I'M 16!" I yell.

"Older than I was when suitors competed for me." She glares, "And a lady does not shout."

"I WANT MY FREEDOM!" I scream at her in protest and run to my room.

A week later the suitors have arrived. From the Clan Caochladh, Lord Di Angelo with his son Nico, they both are dark haired and look quite mysterious. From Teallach Lord Beckendorf and his son Charlie, both men are very large and broad shouldered with dark skin and hair. Lastly from Deuraich, Lord Jackson with his son Percy, both men have black hair and green eyes the color of the ocean. I recall looking into Percy's eyes, smitten with the color. He saw me stare and winked, a heated blush creeping up my face.

The day of the games my stepmum dressed me in a dark blue gown with my blonde curls about me. She placed a small silver circlet upon my head, signaling my status in case anyone forgot. I was pulled in the dress so tightly I couldn't move.

Before the Games, the suitors came to talk to my father, stepmother and I. We were under a small covering and were seated on our uncomfortable wooden thrones.

My stepmother smiled "The firstboarn from each clan shall competes for the hand of the maiden. Annabeth may choose the competition the suitors will compete in for her hand."

My eyes lit up as I found the loophole "ARCHERY!" I yelled

The Queen looked at my quizzically, "I apologize." I smoothed my skirt "I choose archery."

Nico was first to speak "My King, My Queen, Fair Princess. I come from the Clan Caochladh. I wish to win the hand of your beautiful daughter to strengthen the connections with our clans, further protecting the Western Boarder and out lands."

My father nodded and whispered once he was gone "How do you like him Annabeth?"

"He's decent enough. Seems distant and frightening however."

Charlie was next "My King, My Queen, Noble Maiden Fair. I come from my Clan Teallach to hopefully win your princess's hand. I wish to do this to bring honor to my clan. I believe your daughter and I would make a suitable arrangement. I do not doubt she inherited the King's keen strategy and that mixed with my people's prowess in battle would make a formidable force against any enemies. Thank you."

"Him?" Dad asked.

"I like him the best. We'd have to call him the Bear King though." We both laughed a bit.

Percy was last. "King Frederick, Queen Hanna, Princess Annabeth. I come from Clan Deuraich. My people have always been your closest allies. We wish to further strengthen those ties and to keep pirates off our shores. With the support of your kingship through the union of his beautiful daughter and I," He stopped and smiled at me, "I believe this is accomplishable."

"How about him?"

"I hate him." Little did I know, my mother could hear all we said.

The competition began and Charlie shot first. His arrow hit the outer corner of the target and his father seemed mad. Nico hit the outer bullseye and Percy hit the center of it.

"Eh Annabeth, tough luck don't ya know? Annabeth?"

I was gone and hooded. I had my bow and arrows and slid my cloak off.

"My name is Annabeth, firstborn of the Clan Crìonnachd. And I'll be shooting for my own hand!"

I tried to notch an arrow but my dress restricted movement. "This dress!" I moved until it tore in several places, allowing me to move. The first arrow I shot was at the Charlie's target, it went in the center of the bullseye. Next was Nico's, again in the center. Last was Percy's. I concentrated and notched the arrow.

"ANNABETH!" My stepmum was shouting. I blocked her out and let the arrow fly. It went right through Percy's and penetrated the back of the bullseye.

I turned and was face to face with my mother. She was glaring daggers at me and snatched my bow.

"Percy Jackson of Clan Deuraich. Has won." She shouted. His clan burst into applause and Percy proudly smiled.

She took me inside and burned my bow. I snapped.

"How could you?!" I cried.

"Easily" She yelled and handed me my harp. "This is the only string you should be using."

I cried some more and then went downstairs. Percy was waiting for me.

"Hello Annabeth."

"Bye." I glared.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That was some amazing archery." He smiled.

"Don't talk to me." I glared.

"I meant it. You're an exceptionally brave lassie."

My gaze softened "Really?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Could you teach me to shoot like that?"

I bit my lip "My stepmum was so angry, she burnt my bow."

"What?" He looked angry.

"She ruined it."

"Come with me." He looked at me.

"What?"

"Come with me." Percy extended a hand.

I took it and he brought me to a small boat. "Hop in lassie."

He started rowing and soon we were a bit far out.

"I love the sea. It's almost like it runs in my blood." He ran a hand in the water and stopped rowing.

"That was very poetic. I didn't know you were a bard." I smiled.

"I'm not. Just an ordinary man."

I smiled a bit and watched the sun set. "How old are you Percy?"

"16." He answered.

"Myself too."

He looked up at me and his eyes shined.

"Percy, you have amazing eyes." I said before I knew it. "I'm sorry that was…"

"Sweet? I thought it was kind Annabeth." He smiled. "Your eyes are beautiful I must say."

I blushed and suddenly felt his lips on mine. I gasped and he put a hand on the side of my face. He pulled back and I smiled.

"That was great." He smiled.

"That it was."

"Marry me?" He asked with a wink.

"I have to." I protested.

"No, you should. I could release you, meaning you wouldn't but I'm asking you to."

"Sure."

**A/N: Not like the movie I know! But I thought this was cute!**


	3. The Joke

**A/N: What if the gods decided to play a little April Fools joke on their children? By switching their powers with their boyfriend/girlfriends! Interesting moments will occur! POV switches so watch out for that, a series of small one shots in a one shot! It's a Leci, Percabeth, Beckalina, Tratie and Jasper thing. **

**LEO/LUCI'S STORY. **

**_LUCI POV_**

I woke up that morning and decided to do a bit of stretching. I was going to go into a split when I felt like I couldn't go down. My legs were a little further than shoulder length. I was freaking out, how did this happen?! I tried to do a turn and I fell on my butt.

"OH MY GODS!" I screamed, seven seconds later I caught on fire.

I ran to the Hephaestus cabin after dousing myself with water. Pounding on the door, I started to feel myself catch on fire. I heard Leo laugh from in the cabin, he opened the door and screamed.

"HOLY SH*T LUCI!" He tried to control the fire on me with his powers but couldn't.

"Leo I'm fine! It's not hurting me! It's just…"

"What the…?" He freaked out as he immediately went into a straightleg scorpion. "I CAN'T DO THIS?! HOW AM I DOING THIS!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" By then a crowd had gathered around us, me on fire and Leo doing all sorts of insanely flexible things that I used to be able to do but now couldn't.

"LEO!" I suddenly yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"WE SWITCHED POWERS!" I realized.

"HOW?!"

"NO IDEA!"

"PARENTS?!" He voiced his suspicion.

"PROBABLY!" I agreed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**PERCY AND ANNABETH**

**_PERCY POV_**

That morning I woke up at 6 am. _That's odd. _I thought. _I'm never awake this early. Now I have a strong urge to wake Annabeth up. _

Against my will, I went to the Athena cabin. Everyone but Annabeth was up and they were trying to wake up.

"Rise and Shine Sleepyhead!" I cheerfully said. Everyone stared at me. Annabeth woke me up every day with that greeting. Odd that I'd use it.

"5 more minutes." She muttered and snuggled under the covers. _That's always my response. _I got worried. Taking a glass of water she kept next to her bed, I doused her with it.

Confirming my suspicion she didn't get wet. I took another glass and poured it over my head. I was soaked.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed.

"WHAT?!"

"I just poured water on you and you're dry. I did the same to myself and now I'm soaked. By the way," I pointed to a blueprint on the wall "The columns should be placed further out to distribute the weight more evenly. That building looks like a strong wind would tip it over." I went on a rant about architecture while the Athena kids took notes, Annabeth's eyes glazed over.

"OH MY GODS ANNABETH THIS IS BAD!"

She ran to the bathroom and came back a minute later "I can breathe underwater." She squealed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**SILENA AND BECKENDORF**

**_BECKENDORF'S POV_**

The morning was peaceful. I woke up and pulled out a pair of jeans, a dark blue shirt, and a dark brown blazer my mom sent me a long time ago. After dressing I went to Nyssa.

"Hey Nyssa, you should really talk to Will. I think he likes you."

"Uh Beckendorf. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm going to go to archery." I smiled and skipped away.

"What the Hades?!" Nyssa screamed.

I ran into Silena. She had on jeans and an orange camp shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had a mechanics hat on. There was no makeup on her face and her siblings were aghast.

"Morning Beckendorf." She nodded curtly and blushed.

"Good Morning beautiful." I kissed her on the cheek, "Wanna spend the day together?"

"I gotta work in the forges." Silena looked away.

"Come on!" I begged.

"Maybe later." She gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand.

Drew screamed "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! Beckendorf are you gay?!"

I smiled "No Drew honey I have a girlfriend."

I saw Luci on fire run to our cabin. Leo started doing some ballet moves and then they started screaming. I only heard a few snippets "Switched powers"- "parents".

Then everything clicked. I was not like this.

"SILENA!"

It must have clicked for her "CHARLIE!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**TRAVIS/KATIE**

**_KATIE'S POV_**

I woke up feeling extra mischievous. First thing I did was go to the Hermes cabin and put a bucket of rubber snakes over the door. Then I soaked the ground in water so there would be lots of mud. Lastly I got some of that slippery spray Connor and Travis are so fond of and sprayed the steps. I ran to the bushes and waited.

Travis was the first to come out and he was rattling off plant facts. The snakes fell on him and he screamed. He fell down the stairs and into the mud.

I started cracking up and he saw me. "KATIE GARDENER!"

"It's just a joke Travis!" I was laughing so hard.

Suddenly a blast of cold water hit us all. Lou jumped from the other bush and almost peed herself laughing.

"Katie that wasn't funny! Someone could have been hurt!"

"Travis it's just a joke!"

"I'm covered in mud and Spanish Moss! Wait how do I know that?!"

"Why am I playing practical jokes?!"

At the same time we screamed "WE'VE SWITCHED BODIES!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**PIPER/JASON**

**_PIPER POV_**

I woke up feeling extra energized. Throwing on a t shirt and jeans I went out to see Jason. He was sitting there on the front porch looking for me.

When he saw me his eyes lit up.

"Pipes!"

"Hey Jason!" I hugged him and an electric shock went through us.

"What the…?"

I held up my hand and a bolt of lightning almost hit us.

"HOLY HADES!" Jason screamed.

"What was that?!"

"You can summon lightning?" He asked.

"No… I mean… I guess?"

"Ugh Piper this is so confusing. _Come inside and sit down._"

I felt very obliged to do so.

"Woah. Jason you can charmspeak?"

"I can?"

"You just used it!"

"Oh my gods!" Suddenly he got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "_Kiss me._"

I kissed him with all I had. He was still smiling "_Take your clothes off."_

I was about to lift my t shirt over my head when he stopped me "_Kidding. Stop._"

"PIG!" I punched him in the arm.

"Can't blame a guy!" He defended.

"Actually I can!" I stormed out of the cabin but he called after me.

"_Come on baby. Don't be like that. Come back."_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Annabeth POV**

We all did our partner's respective activities; Luci and Silena worked in the forges, Beckendorf and Percy went to archery, Leo danced his little heart out, Piper and I went to sword fighting, Katie messed with everyone, Travis worked in the garden.

At the end of the day we were in the dining hall eating with our cabins.

_CRACK. _Terpsichore, Hephaestus, Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite. They gods appeared and greeted their children.

Hermes spoke first "Ok since this was my idea I'll explain: Travis, Katie, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Luci, Beckendorf, Silena, Jason and Piper. This isn't permanent. We all played the ultimate prank on you. We had your parents block your powers from them and they gave them to another. It was pretty funny, we all watched it on Hephaestus vision.

"WAIT! I did pirouettes all day cuz you wanted to play a _joke?!" _Leo was not happy.

"HEY! I had to work in the forges!" Luci glared at him.

"Do you know how unmanly and uncomfortable doing a full split is?" He stood up.

"Then respect that I do them every day!" She stood up and glared at him.

"Ok lovebirds let's calm down." Jason stood up.

"Yeah. Seriously. Love not hate." Beckendorf stood.

"Charlie that's so weird."

We all began bickering and the gods sighed. They snapped and we all began to do what we usually did. I snatched my blue prints from Percy and realized he made some goods edits. Piper took her dagger from Jason. Silena saw what she was wearing and shrieked that she had to change. Beckendorf looked at what he was wearing, face palmed and went to change. Luci took her ballet shoes from Leo and hit him over the head with it.

Everything was as it should be.


End file.
